


Псих, солдат, министр

by Ost_Wind



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Politics, Suicide mention, young death eater
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 13:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ost_Wind/pseuds/Ost_Wind
Summary: Небольшая история про двух озлобленных слизеринцев и классовые интересы.





	Псих, солдат, министр

**Author's Note:**

> Хотела написать про эмоционально-нестабильного Снейпа, постаралась максимально коротко. Информация с Поттермора не учитывается, канонная интерпретируется относительно вольно

Снейп был поехавшим на всю голову — чем быстрее салажки уяснят эту простую истину, тем проще будет и им, и самому Мальсиберу. Полный псих, личная койка в Мунго с позолоченной табличкой, растерял последние шарики. До сопляков неплохо было донести еще и исключительно рациональное соображение по возможности держаться от больного ублюдка подальше. Забавно, но сам Мальсибер не воспринимал крошку Севви как опасность, хотя и видел, на что тот был способен. Может, слишком сильны были воспоминания об одиннадцатилетнем сопливом задохлике, угрюмо занявшем соседнюю койку. Хотя, веселыми заклинаниями он споро бросался уже тогда, и все же… А может у Мальсибера просто притупился инстинкт самосохранения со всей этой войной. Тем не менее, Снейпа он не боялся, и все негативные эмоции по его поводу были связаны исключительно с тем, что он был уже несколько лет привязан к чертовому полукровке, как нянька. Снейп его половину времени вообще его, казалось, не замечал. А Мальсибер думал о том, как мог бы развернуться в полную силу, злился на живое сальноволосое препятствие и втайне немного жалел болезного. Видит Мерлин, катушки у Снейпа поехали знатно.

Мелкая тварь никогда не была безобидным полукровным цветочком, это уж точно. На первых курсах они с ним дрались едва ли не чаще, чем с незабвенными гриффиндорцами, уже тогда выбравшими Нюниуса любимой игрушкой. Снейп матерился так, что вяли цветы, швырялся проклятьями, не хуже любого чистокровного, а в остальное время запоем учился. Мальсибера он бесил своей наглостью и своевольностью. В слизерине на их курсе нищий полукровка был единственным, кто не происходил из приличной семьи. Уже курсе на пятом он обронил, что его мать была чистокровной гриффиндоркой, и это стало для Мальсибера шоком. Мог ведь просто пойти туда, и самому было бы легче, и слизеринцев не раздражал бы своей рожей! Но Снейп ненавидел гриффиндор со страстью, которая и не снилась большинству аристократов.

Впервые ему поручили следить за Снейпом летом после пятого курса. Честно сказать, ему самому тогда было жалко сопляка. То, что случилось на озере после экзаменов было подло, и, будь он там, Мальсибер влез бы в драку, несмотря на собственную нелюбовь к Снейпу. Но там были только младшие слизеринцы, и, когда гриффиндорские ангелочки закончили веселиться, Снейп притащился в гостиную с пустыми глазами, не отвечая на вопросы, навесил сотню заглушающих и запирающих заклятий на полог кровати и спрятался там — даже оставшиеся экзамены пропустил. Мальсибер вообще думал, что он не вернется осенью в школу, останется с магглами. И уж конечно он не верил тем идиотским слухом, которые упорно повторялись на каждом завтраке или приёме. Тёмному Лорду не нужны были школьники! Все об этом знали, каждый с нетерпением ожидал получения метки летом после выпуска. С чего бы самому Лорду делать исключение ради какого-то полукровки? Мальсибер продолжал называть всех, кто повторял эту глупую сплетню, идиотами, хотя в глубине души почти смирился с идеей, что ему все-таки предстоит драться Снейпом плечом к плечу, потому что другой дороги у того теперь не было. 

Приказ от Лорда ему передал Люциус Малфой перед самым началом учебного года. «Твой билет в организацию», — поджимая губы, обронил пижон, — «справишься — примешь метку вторым на вашем курсе, после Снейпа, и заработаешь репутацию. Если не сможешь… Лучше скажи сейчас, а то приказы Лорда нужно исполнять тщательно».

Мальсибер стоял перед ним в саду у какого-то мелкого лорда и больше всего на свете желал врезать по этой наглой роже, запачкать белоснежную кожу кровью из разбитого носа, оттаскать самовлюбленного неженку за волосы, чтобы знал своё место… Он не привык сдерживать свои слова или действия, но сейчас, едва ли не в первый раз в жизни, он понял, что и правда не мог сделать то, что так до безумия хотел. Что он будет, как приказано, таскаться за Снейпом, защищать его от гриффиндорцев, которые, конечно, ни его, ни Снейпа не убили бы, но проблем могли доставить не мало. Потом, остынув немного и поговорив с отцом, он смог заставить себя видеть эту ситуацию как возможность выдвинуться. Снейп будет варить зелья и выдумывать заклинания, а ему как доказать свою ценность для организации? Да ещё это была прекрасная возможность окончательно утвердить своё лидерство среди остальных слизеринцев их курса: против четырёх гриффов нужно было тоже ходить вчетвером, а значит, Розье, Эйвери и Трэверс вынуждены были подчиняться его власти, утвержденной приказом самого Лорда. В конце-концов, все оказалось не так уж плохо.

Откровенно говоря, в эти оставшиеся два года в школе самой большой занозой в заднице был сам Снейп, который, похоже, делал всё, чтобы навеки закрепить за собой этот титул. Он, жалкий, вздрагивающий от любого шороха, считал, тем не менее, своим священным правом сбегать от конвоиров просто чтобы одному сходить в чертову библиотеку. Почти переставший разговаривать с однокурсниками, он всё же находил в себе силы, чтобы истерично орать на Мальсибера о том, что ему не нужна защита. Мальсибер терпел стоически, продолжал ходить за Снейпом не смотря на оскорбления, и всего несколько раз вышел из себя и оттащил ублюдка под холодный душ успокоиться. Через полгода, пару раз побывав битым как в старые-добрые времена, сам Снейп начал игнорировать их присутствие, молча сидел рядом с ними на занятиях, в библиотеке или во дворе и очень редко пытался сбежать — видимо, гриффиндорская кровь играла. Отец писал, что Темный Лорд доволен результатом, и Мальсибер решил уже, что после получения метки сможет наконец избавиться от раздражающего полукровки.

Но не тут-то было. В августе, только-только отойдя от похмелья после грандиозной попойки по случаю вступления, он получил приглашение на личную аудиенцию с Лордом. Потом-то он узнал, что тот так раздавал задания почти всем новичкам, но тогда чуть не обоссался от страха. Тёмный Лорд, поговорив с ним о его целях и амбициях, сообщил, что Снейп — ценнейший член организации, а ценности нужно защищать. Мальсибер мог только кивнуть — а что ему ещё оставалось? Конечно, теперь было легче, чем в школе. Большую часть времени Снейп проводил в лаборатории в ставке. Дополнительной задачей Мальсибера стало также поднять его уровень в дуэлях. Еще лет в четырнадцать Снейп забросил Магический Бой, с головой погрузившись в зелья, а никакие стычки с гриффиндорскими мальчиками не заменяли многочасовых в тренировок и по-настоящему эффективных боевых заклятий. У него по-прежнему неплохо получалось, и Мальсибер был уверен, что он по крайней мере сумеет дождаться помощи. Кроме тренировок, ему приходилось таскаться со Снейпом по делам организации, в основном просто отдавая зелья нужным людям, а иногда и вовсе собирая какие-то шибко особенные ингредиенты. У Мальсибера были, конечно, и свои дела, но личное поручение Лорда должно было оставаться на первом месте и продолжало отнимать большую часть его времени. Мальсибер злился, умирал от скуки и мечтал, что когда-нибудь ему поручат что-нибудь действительно важное.

Когда это на самом деле случилось, он пожелал, чтобы все вернулось, как раньше. Почти с нежностью он вспоминал лестницу в маггловском доме, где снимал квартирку Снейп и где он вечно ошивался в ожидании его сопливого высочества. Ему хотелось снова заниматься мелкими, ничего не значащими делами, даже не потому что, новое поручение пугало его, а скорее из-за причины, по которой оно вообще ему досталось. Отец Мальсибера заболел. Он был по прежнему весел и говорил использовать и это тоже как шанс показать себя, да и колдомедики в голос утверждали, что через пару недель он будет здоров. Но Мальсибер все вспоминал, как такой же здоровый и сильный старший Малфой сгорел от драконьей оспы буквально за неделю и, хотя по слухам там не обошлось без помощи его скользкого сыночка Люциуса, ему было страшно за отца. Но страх страхом, а задание нужно было выполнять.

На самом деле, отец многое успел сделать по этому делу. Он даже успел начать переговоры, но вот заканчивать их пришлось самому Мальсиберу. Он даже удивлялся немного, как ему, скорее простому бойцу, чем стратегу, доверили такое важное задание. Неужели забота о крошке Севви и правда создала ему репутацию у Тёмного Лорда? Так или иначе, тот счёл его достаточно способным, чтобы отправить на переговоры с самим Чарльзом Поттером. Это должно было стать одним из ключевых договоров грядущей войны. Лорд Поттер двенадцать лет пробыл министром магии, и остался бы на посту ещё дольше, если бы добровольно не отказался от предвыборной гонки. До этого, ещё в сороковых он кардинально реформировал Аврорат, едва ли не единолично построив современную систему охраны общественного порядка - именно так было сказано в пафосной статье к его юбилею несколько лет назад, которую откопал Мальсибер в процессе подготовки. Идиоты помнили только о смене неудобных серых шинелей на короткие, похожие на маггловские, куртки, да ещё отмену впечатляющей клятвы верности Короне, почти такой же опасной, как Нерушимый Обет, но по-настоящему заинтересованные люди знали, что Аврорат тогда ещё едва тридцатилетний Чарли Поттер поменял на свой вкус почти полностью. О нём многое говорили. Во время его министерского срока все до ужаса боялись, что он откажется уходить с места и станет королём, шептались, что ему понадобилось тридцать лет, чтобы зачать ребёнка, и о том, что леди Дорея наверняка изменила ему или вовсе пошла на тёмный ритуал, чтобы подарить наследника. От отца, который никогда не врал и не болтал попусту, Мальсибер слышал о том, как исчезали во время предвыборной кампании все, посмевшие говорить плохо о Чарльзе Поттере, и что порой его видели в Лютном с совсем ещё юными мальчиками. Вести переговоры с ним было заданием не для мальчишки, но мужчины. Видит Мерлин, Мальсибер старался, как мог.

Именно поэтому он получил разрешение перенести часть своих почётных обязанностей по вытиранию слёзок сумасшедшему полукровке на новичков. От них, в отличии, от него, не требовалось таскаться за Снейпом повсюду, но они должны были сопровождать его во всех более-менее опасных заданиях. «Да он чертова лабораторная крыса! Он за два года крови-то ни разу не видел! Ну зачем с ним так носиться?!» — бесился Мальсибер и, не смея высказать претензии главнокомандующему (с катушек все-таки слетел Снейп, а не он), отыгрывался на этих мальчишках, едва младше его самого. Ему поручили вместе с передачей эстафетной палочки убедиться в уровне их боевой подготовки, что отнимало так нужное ему сейчас время. А пока детишки были не готовы принять на свои хрупкие только что после школы плечи заботу о зельеваре, Мальсибер по-прежнему должен был следить и за ним тоже.

Откровенно говоря, в последний месяц он увиливал от этой обязанности. В конце концов, даже такая ходячая неприятность, как Снейп, не сможет самоубиться в приделах одной лаборатории, а за несчастные случаи с зельями Мальсибер отвечать уж никак не мог. Но сегодня он решил заглянуть-таки к бывшему однокурснику, проверить, какие невероятные идеи появились в последнее время в немытой голове, да заодно рассказать об успехах его будущих нянек. Снейп, конечно, знал, что защиту его драгоценной персоны передавали другим, но один из салажек был гриффиндорцем, а у Снейпа всегда были объяснимые сложности с принятием этого конкретного факультета. Морально подготовившись к швырянию колб о стену, Мальсибер вошел в святая-святых зельедельческой Британии — лабораторию в ставке Тёмного Лорда.

— Привет, малыш, скучал по мне? — с порога громогласно заявил он, состроив самую мерзкую из своих ухмылок. Снейп поднял на него угрюмый взгляд, едва ли изменившийся с их первого курса:

— А я уж надеялся, ты сдох, — буркнул он и вернулся к разноцветным кляксам между кусочками стекла. Мальсибер нахватался умных словечек за годы вынужденного общения, но понятия не имел, что это было — они же не занимались ничем подобным в Хогвартсе.

— Не дождешься, деточка, — покачал он головой и пододвинул стул поближе к Снейпу. Природное чутье, обостренное полевой работой, подсказывало ему, что что-то не так.

Снейп игнорировал его, продолжая рассматривать кляксы через маггловский увеличительный аппарат и покусывая пальцы — мерзкая привычка, за которую Малфой на младших курсах бил его по рукам, но Мальсиберу он за такую попытку на шестом курсе разбил нос. Что его смутило с самого начала, Мальсибер понял слишком поздно: тетрадь для записей лежала открытой у снейпового локтя, но за десять минут молчаливой работы он ни разу даже не взглянул туда, не говоря уже о записях. Снейп просто играл со стекляшками, как двухлетка играет с кубиками. «А я надеялся, что после школы он стал поадекватней, наивный идиот!» Когда Снейп неуклюже поднялся с места, он тут же вскочил вслед за ним, стараясь заглянуть этому психу в глаза. Последние ожидания на то, что он ошибся, не оправдались: в тёмном взгляде плескалось безумие.

— Северус, — он больше не пытался дразниться, — ты пил сегодня свои лекарства? — Мальчибер понятия не имел, что за дрянь он глотал, но успел выучить, что странные белые кругляшки делали Снейпа покладистей и спокойней. Не то, чтобы он не психовал с ними, но, если ублюдку попадала вожжа под хвост и он переставал их пить, истерики было не избежать.

— Знаешь, сколько денег я трачу на эти грёбаные транквилизаторы? Четыре года я жру эту херь и запиваю зельями, чтобы не загнуться от отказа печени. Они делают меня тупым! — Снейп быстро ходил по комнате, говоря всё быстрее и быстрее.

— Успокойся ты, ради Мерлина. Куда тебе быть ещё умнее? Нет, ты пил их сегодня? Давай достану…- он знал, что сейчас лекарства уже мало чем помогут в грядущей истерике, но дать их ему нужно было, чтобы он не забил на них ещё и завтра.

Снейп вырвал у него из рук свою сумку и на секунду прижал к груди, как добычу, а потом отшвырнул равнодушно. Он упал в кресло, опустил голову на колени и пробормотал:

— Проваливай. Я выпил таблетки.

— Хорошо, так выпей ещё снотворного и отдохни. По какому поводу вообще концерт?

Снейп сумел невероятным образом опустить голову ещё нижу, прямо между острых коленей. Он мог ответить на вопрос, хотя чаще не отвечал. Но Мальсибер почему-то не ожидал, что он зарыдает, громко, сгибаясь ещё сильней, становясь почти в два раза меньше. За четыре года близкого знакомства с приступами Северуса Снейпа он, конечно, видел того ревущим, но обычно это была высшая ступень истерики, а сейчас он мало того, что только начал выходить из себя, так ещё и никакой серьёзной причины Мальсибер, как ни старался, вспомнить не мог. «Ну и как мне сейчас тащить его в холодный душ?!»

— Ну что хоть случилось-то? Северус, ну ради Мерлина, выпей успокоительного… — он неловко мялся около Снейпа, не решаясь, да и не желая дотронуться до него. Неожиданно, Снейп поднял на него зареваное лицо: острые скулы, покрасневшие веки, широко раскрытые глаза… Он выглядел, как пациент Бедлама, но голос его звучал жёсто, по-слизерински язвительно:

— Может, тебе лучше было бы заняться тем, чем тебе сказано. Ты же хорошо выполняешь приказы, Мальсибер?

— Мы все выполняем приказы, кретин ты полукровный, — у Снейпа получилось слегка задеть его этой фразой, но он не собирался этого показывать. Да, он умел выполнять приказы и гордился этим. Снейп вечно задирал нос из-за своего интеллекта и способностей, и куда его это привело? — Если ты успокоился, то иди домой, проспись. Если ещё нет — так я с удовольствием тебе помогу. — Он вынул из кармана палочку, хотя и не стал бы её использовать кроме совсем крайних случаев. Похоже было, что Снейп не собирался продолжать истерику. Его приступы были непредсказуемыми, но сегодня Мальсиберу, похоже, повезло.

Северус встал, снял с себя рабочую мантию и надел вместо неё маггловскую куртку. Взял куртку и махнул рукой:

— Выметайся.

Они вышли из лаборатории, и Снейп запер дверь несколькими незнакомыми заклинаниями. Всё-таки ублюдок был хорош.

— Я провожу тебя, — не терпящим возражений тоном сообщил Мальсибер, всё равно ожидая криков и протестов. Снейп предпочёл делать вид, что идёт один.

«Это настоящее сумасшествие. Не один из этих сопляков не сможет держать его в узде. Он сорвется и кого-нибудь покалечит рано или поздно. Но это ведь будут уже не мои проблемы?» Он мог бы отстать и потешить иллюзии Снейпа, но сейчас ему больше всего хотелось дать понять этому чертовому психу, что он не позволит ему делать все, что захочется. Он схватил Снейпа за предплечье, сжимая сильно, до синяков. Снейп не сказал ни слова и не вырывался. Они пошли дальше. Вскоре Мальсибер вынужден был ослабить хватку, но отпускать его руку не собирался.

***

Одной из возможных проблем в работе с лордом Поттером был, конечно, его сын. Наглый придурок Джейми всем сердцем воспринял идеалистическую чушь Дамблдора и вскоре после школы в дополнение к аврорату вступил и в бессмысленный Орден Жаренного Цыпленка, который все равно ни хрена делал, ну да Мерлин ему судья. Мальсибер знал, что Чарльз Поттер был гораздо умнее своего сына, способен был рассматривать выгодные предложения без идеологических шор. И всё равно он побаивался, что Поттер на старости лет проникнется сентиментальностью и откажется иметь дела с теми, кто клялся на собственной крови драться с его наследничком. Поэтому изначально он хотел выступить с очень скромным предложением, требующим, фактически, только временный нейтралитет. Но отец, тогда всё ещё прикованный к постели, нашёл тем не менее силы назвать его идиотом и приказать давить сильнее. «Он политик, Роджер. И политически именно Тёмный Лорд продвигает выгодные ему решения. А мальчишка… Это ещё доказать надо, что он его. Поверь мне, Поттер открыт для гораздо более близкого сотрудничества».

Эти слова — как и почти всё, что когда-либо говорил отец, оказались правдой. Сотрудничество с Поттером шло как по маслу. Они несколько рад встретились за обедом, обменялись по почте вариантами договоров, внеся в них по дюжине исправлений каждый, и всего через две недели была назначена финальная встреча, где им предстояло заверить свои намерения. Это было… захватывающе. Наконец-то Мальсиберу предстоял настоящее дело — большое, важное, перспектива испортить которое пугала до жути. Но волноваться было не о чем — не было никаких причин для разрыва соглашения. Приказ Снейпу он передал с одним из новичков неделю назад, сегодня он прислала сову с одним словом: «Готово». Всё шло по плану. Ему оставалось только явится в министерство и закончить это дело. Отец будет им гордится, а Тёмный Лорд увидит наконец, на что он способен. Это был переломный момент в его карьере.

В Министерстве Магии он бывал миллион раз: ещё в детстве, когда отец приводил его поиграть пару часов в его кабинете, несмотря на захватывающую мрачность коридоров и стайки разноцветных журавликов, порхающих по всему зданию, он чётко понимал, что работать здесь никогда не будет. Это было слишком официально для него, слишком серьёзно. Мальсиберу хотелось — до сих пор, хотя прошло уже больше десяти лет! — драться со злодеями, побеждать в честных дуэлях и искать сокровища. Подумав об этом, он посмеялся над самим собой. «Пора заняться настоящим делом, а не мечтать о сундуках с тролльим золотом».

Встреча была назначена в офисе отца, который по-прежнему стоял пустым, хотя старшему Мальсиберу уже стало гораздо лучше. Комната была в отдалении от всего, кроме Отдела Тайн, работу которого и координировал отец, поэтому можно было не опасаться, что кто-то ввалится посреди встречи. Мальсибер пришел пораньше, чтобы устроиться на новом месте. Он уселся к кресло, на спинку которого карабкался ещё сопливым пятилеткой: теперь наконец оно было ему как раз в пору, как и тяжелый письменный стол красного дерева. На дальнем конце стола была его собственная фотография в школьной мантии, он убрал её в ящик. Не нужно было лишний раз напоминать Поттеру, что он ровесник его собственного сына. Сейчас он был официальным представителем Тёмного Лорда, ни больше ни меньше. И он собирался доказать тому, что способен не только на слепое выполнение приказов.

Поттер явился прямо через камин в офисе: наверняка бывал у отца ещё в бытность главой аврората. Он выглядел сурово и уверенно в тяжелой шерстяной мантии и с палочкой на виду, только сильно поседевшие за последние годы волосы немного портили образ. Чарльз Поттер был стар, как и большинство их родителей. Сейчас они ещё вынуждены были договариваться с ними, но через десять лет его одноклассники займут ключевые посты в Министерстве и тогда… Мальсибер поднялся, чтобы поприветствовать лорда сдержанным кивком. Поттер отказался от напитков, предпочитая сразу приступить к делу:

— Так что же, пройдёмся ещё раз по главным пунктам договора? — повинуясь его палочке, две копии последнего экземпляра развернулись перед каждым из них. Мальсибер начал внимательно читать, не стесняясь задавать уточняющие вопросы. Договор был идеален. Поттер ничего не изменил с последнего раза, всё выходило даже лучше, чем он реалистично рассчитывал.

— Итак, сэр, если повторить вкратце. Со своей стороны вы обещаете во-первых, что как лорд Поттер останетесь в нейтралитете в течении предвыборной кампании известного нам лица и в случае официального объявления войны. — Изначально они просили формулировку о «роде Поттеров», но Чарльз, видимо, тоже знал, какой дурью занимается его сынок и поменял пункт. — Вы также обязуетесь не способствовать эскалации конфликта между Авроратом и сторонниками известного нам лица. — Несмотря на выход на покой, Поттер сохранял огромное влияние на Департамент Магического Правопорядка, наверное, потому, что ни один из последующих руководителей и близко не подошёл к его успеху. — В-третьих, вы обязуетесь лоббировать против нескольких законов, а именно закона об обязательной проверке госслужащих на наличие тёмной метки, ускоренную процедуру суда при обнаружении тёмной метки или о незаконности наличия тёмной метки. — Все эти идиотские инициативы итак должны были быть опротестованы любым разумным волшебником, но иногда приходилось платить и за снег зимой. — Всё ли я сказал правильно, сэр?

Поттер кивнул, самодовольно, спокойно. Мальсибер, хотя и старался как мог сохранить такой же невозмутимый вид («Делай так, как поступил бы отец!»), всё равно внутри волновался. Но пока все проходило идеально.

— Да, мистер Мальсибер… С вашей стороны же вы предлагаете мне четыре флакона зелья, о котором мы говорили, личную безопасность для меня и моей семьи и, в случае появления необходимости, посильную помощь в устранении одного человека, мешающего интересам семьи Поттеров. Мы оба читали договор, думаю, можно подписывать.

— Позвольте ещё раз обратить ваше внимание на то, что моя сторона оставляет за собой право отказаться от участия в устранении этого человека, если это будет противоречить интересам известного нам лица.

— Да, я видел это изменение. Впрочем, могу вас уверить, эта личность ничем не заинтересует известное нам лицо, — Поттер позволил себе улыбку.

— В таком случае нам действительно пора скрепить наше соглашение, — он едва мог сдерживать радость в голосе. Он сделал это. Он выполнил это задание.

Подписание договора прошло быстро и прозаично — чернила, затем по капле крови и ритуальные слова, не имевшие ровно никакой магической силы, но принятые среди чистокровной аристократии. Теперь всё действительно было сделано. Можно было праздновать победу и Мальсибер с чистой совестью достал из отцовского тайника бутылку хорошего вина. Они в лордом Поттером теперь смотрели друг на друга на равных, будто и не было полувековой разницы в возрасте, так же как и разницы в доходах и знатности их семей. Это было невероятно приятное чувство, и Мальсибер наслаждался им, пока мог.

— Ваше зелье должны принести с минуты на минуту. Впрочем, если хотите, я мог бы отправить его с совой.

— Нет, его лучше переносить осторожно. А мог бы я задать несколько вопросов зельевару? Это весьма специфический состав.

— Как вам угодно — он сам с ним и явится. — Снейп действительно обещал зайти в пять, а опаздывал он редко.

Они посидели ещё немного, попивая терпкое, ароматное вино. Когда снова сработал камин, лорд Поттер благожелательно повернулся к посетителю, но почти тут же его взгляд охладел.

Мальсибер почувствовал волну стыда за Снейпа. Он сам уже привык к его тощему телу, безразмерным маггловским курткам и обрезанным кое-как, вечно грязным волосам. И то сказать, после выпуска из школы, начав зарабатывать, тот не только прикупил хоть немного приличной одежды, но и заимел хоть какую-то уверенность и координацию движений — не сравнить с тем неуклюжим ничтожеством, что училось в Хогвартсе. Опять же, Мальсибер видел его в таком жалком виде, что обыкновенный, слегка невыспавшийся Снейп с картонной коробкой подмышкой казался ему почти нормальным. Вот что значит — проводить слишком много времени с полукровкой.

Он постарался скрасить ситуацию:

— А вот и наш лучший зельевар. Северус, лорд Поттер хотел задать тебе несколько вопросов об этом составе.

Снейп встал рядом с креслом Поттера, не смотря на него. На лице лорда Чарльза было написано лёгкое презрение — он не понимал, какое отношение этот неумытый маггловский наглец мог иметь к Организации, которой он только что согласился помогать.

— Так ты действительно сам это сварил? — повелительно поинтересовался он.

Снейп скорчил на редкость выразительную рожу сидящему напротив Мальсиберу. Тот сделал большие глаза, как бы говоря: «Посмей мне только всё испортить». Снейп закатил глаза и даже повернулся к Поттеру для этого. Его голос сочился иронией, хотя Мальсибер знал, что он мог бы говорить ещё более вызывающе, если хотел:

— Да, пришлось найти пару часов между делами поважнее. Хотя в я упор не понимаю, что могло смутить в таком простом составе. Вам непонятна технология применения?

— О, мне прекрасно известно, как применять зелье, если оно сварено квалифицированным профессионалом, а не…

Мальсибер поторопился прервать его, хотя и знал, что Снейп получал какое-то извращенное удовольствие от оскорблений.

— Уверяю вас, сэр, мистер Снейп — прекрасный знаток своего дела несмотря на возраст. Он стал самым молодым мастером зелий за последние триста лет. Вам ли не знать, что известное нам лицо принимает в свои ряды лучших из лучших. — Пугать Поттера было бессмысленно, но он надеялся, что сможет хотя бы напомнить ему об их сделке. Снейпа тоже нужно было как-то приструнить, а то вон уже задрал нос от одного комплимента, — Северус, отдай коробку лорду Поттеру.

Снейп пожал плечами и аккуратно — там ведь была его собственная работа, а не какая-нибудь ерунда! — передал коробку в руки Поттеру. На секунду им пришлось встретиться взглядами, и Мальсибер в который раз осознал то, как несовместимы были магглокровки и чистокровные волшебники. Снейп был тощий, с исчезающими шрамами от акне на лице, а его глаза, даже сейчас, когда он сам по большей части издевался и был в полной безопасности, смотрели со злобой загнанного зверя. Представительный, исходящий силой Чарльз Поттер видел в нём лишь жалкого выскочку, недостойного не то что продавать ему зелья, но даже лизать подошвы его ботинок. Приняв коробку, он выплюнул:

— Там, где я вырос, воспитанные юноши говорят «сэр», когда обращаются к старшим.

Снейп ответил буквально в ту же секунду:

— А там, где я вырос, мужчины не позволяют своим жёнам изменять им непонятно с кем и уж точно не воспитывают получившихся ублюдков.

Он аппарировал в то же мгновение, успев только послать Мальсиберу глумливую ухмылочку. Поттер вскочил и, кажется, готов уже был бросится на наглеца, только потом заметив, что его уже не было в комнате. Мальсибер бросился к мужчине. Тот был в ярости. Никто, кроме сумасшедшего Снейпа, не смел сказать ему ничего подобного, но, конечно, Поттер не мог не знать обо всех слухах, ходивших о его жене, просто не ожидал, что у кого-нибудь найдется глупости вот так бросить это ему в лицо.

— Лорд Поттер, простите этого сопляка, он сам не понимает, что говорит. Но его зелья действительно вне конкуренции. Простите его, он не привык к приличному обществу.

Поттер собрался и, хотя по-прежнему был взбешен, теперь выглядел скорее ледяным.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что слизеринцы теперь имеют дело с таким отребьем. — выплюнул он, — если он так хорош, вам следовало бы научить маленькую дрянь манерам.

Мальсибер кивал покаянно, а сам думал, что, слава Мерлину, договор уже подписан. Снейп, как всегда, повел себя как настоящий ублюдок, но это не должно было испортить его карьеру. Договор был подписан.

— Лорд Поттер, вы же знаете этих полукровок… А этот даже хуже всех остальных. Он не отвечает за свои слова, сэр…

— Так заставьте его отвечать! Старые добрые розги быстро напомнят сопляку, как нужно проявлять уважение к чистокровным волшебникам. Не понимаю, зачем ты его покрываешь: он же и тебя подвёл.

В Мальсибере вдруг ни с того ни с сего проснулась ярость — такая, какую он усилием воли вызывал в себе на поле боя, первичная, изначальная ярость, которую он никогда не ожидал почувствовать в кабинете собственного отца после заключения важного контракта. «Этот старый козёл обращается со мной, как с мальчишкой! — готов был заорать он, — «И несёт херню про розги, хотя кому они действительно не помешали бы, так это его собственному выблядку. Но нет, он скорее будет пиздеть о несчастном мальчишке, который не захотел пресмыкаться перед ним». Мальсибер почти забыл, что сам долгое время ожидал от Снейпа подчинения — сейчас это было не важно, ведь они наконец-то по-настоящему оказались в одной лодке. Снейп был не просто наглой маленькой тварью, он был сумасшедшим, напрочь слетевшим с катушек ублюдком, и это случилось с ним именно потому, что кто-то считал, что он должен подчиняться. Но важней всего было то, что Снейп оставался слизеринцем — странным, ноющим, бедным, но слизеринцем. Поттер был гриффиндорцем. Его можно было использовать для достижения их общих целей, но все, кроме этого, было бы предательством Дома.

Мальсибер проглотил комок ненависти и сказал почти спокойно, сам удивляясь, когда он научился так хорошо справляться с собственными эмоциями:

— Мне жаль, что вам пришлось это вытерпеть, сэр. Тёмный Лорд, — он всё-таки решил отступить от официоза и напомнить прямым текстом, чьи интересы он тут представлял, — сам решит, чего Снейп заслуживает за эти слова. Я надеюсь, наше сотрудничество и дальше будет плодотворным, не взирая на этот инцидент.

Поттер свернул на него глазами почти с таким же превосходством, как до этого смотрел на Снейпа, но потом поднялся и ушёл, не забыв свою коробку. Мальсибер был уверен, что к зелью он не сможет придраться при всём желании. Он не собирался на самом деле говорить Лорду о случившемся без крайней необходимости, хотя и был уверен, что, скажи он, Северусу не сделали бы ровным счётом ничего. Тёмный Лорд питал какую-то необъяснимую слабость к бесконечному списку снейповых несовершенств, а также не против был, когда гриффиндорцев ставили на место. Особенно если договор был всё равно подписан.

Он допил вино в своём бокале. Ему явно не хватило крепости в нём — хотелось выпить виски или рома, а ещё как никогда хотелось съесть горячий домашний ужин. Чувство триумфа, которое он так предвкушал, было теперь смазано злостью и совсем не грело. Мальсибер импульсивно встал и принялся натягивать мантию. Он собирался пойти и высказать всё тому, кто был причиной его испорченной победы. Снейп, правда, мог оказаться почти где угодно в Лондоне, но, если он успел вернуться к себе в квартирку, Мальсибер с удовольствием собирался выдать ему несколько подзатыльников и мастер-класс по деловому этикету. К тому же, у Снейпа обычно было, что выпить, а иногда даже поесть.

Мальсибер аппарировал, почувствовав почти полное успокоение.


End file.
